Dirty Dancing
by fen
Summary: comme son nom l'indique c'est un film revisité !! voyez la version gundam ^^


Auteur : Fèn

Base : Gundam wing

Genre : Shonen aï, lemon, OOC

Couple : 1x5 ^_^

Disclamer : Après un matraquage de dirty dancing à la télé cette idée à fleurie dans mon petit esprit. Alors voilà !! Une version gundam rien que pour le plaisir !! 

  
  


Merchi chère Béta d'avoir affronter ton pire ennemi pour moi !!! 

  
  


Bonne lecture

  


DIRTY DANCING

  


Dans une navette, deux jeunes gens se chamaillent sous le regard agacé de leurs parents.

- Bébé, arrêtes d'ennuyer ta sœur, fit une femme blonde.

- Maman ! Je ne suis plus un enfant alors évite de m'appeler Bébé.

La petite famille sortit de la navette et se dirigea vers l'agence de location de voiture. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture afin de se rendre dans un village de vacances

La famille Barton avait été invitée gratuitement dans la pension de vacances Khushrénada.

Trowa Barton considéré comme le père de la famille était un homme grand, brun, et de visage fin caché à moitié par une longue mèche était marié avec Quatre Winner Barton, homme de taille moyenne, blond d'origine arabe.

Vivant dans les colonies, les couples n'ont aucune difficulté à avoir des enfants. En effet, il y a beaucoup de problème pour concevoir naturellement des enfants là-bas, ce qui fait que, si les hommes des colonies veulent des enfants ils ne peuvent en avoir que par fécondation in vitro. Les bébés éprouvettes sont inévitables dans les colonies. La famille Barton avait eu beaucoup de mal pour avoir un enfant. Lucrézia et Chang Barton sont nés au prix de grandes difficultés pour leurs parents et dont les dons d'ovules de femmes consentantes étaient difficiles à obtenir.

Cette situation était toujours un peu contredite mais la famille le vivait parfaitement bien.

  


*POV Bébé*

Moi C'est Chang mais tout le monde m'appelle Bébé depuis ma naissance. J'ai 17 ans, typé asiatique, des cheveux d'ébène tout comme mes yeux, avec une queue de cheval courte. 

Trowa Barton, mon père, est un grand médecin réputé dans toutes les colonies.

Lors d'une visite de monsieur Khushrénada sur notre colonie, il avait fait un malaise et mon père l'avait soigné.

Celui-ci ayant apprécié les soins que mon père lui avait prodigués, décida de nous inviter tous à sa pension et ainsi remercier mon père pour l'attention qu'il lui a porté.

Nous roulons en direction de la pension. Celle-ci était en pleine nature, dans la campagne. Quand nous arrivons dans les chemins menant au village, je me mets à admirer le paysage ainsi que tout l'agencement de petits bungalows qui forment une espèce de ville autour d'un lac. C'est merveilleux et enchanteur comme paysage.

Nous arrivons près de la grande villa ou plutôt un château devrais-je dire. Le bâtiment était immense et grouillait de monde. Les voitures attendaient en file que des employés viennent chercher les bagages.

Mon père gare la voiture devant l'entrée de la villa. Nous en sortons tous et attendons que quelqu'un nous accueille.

Soudain je vois un vieil homme, de taille moyenne s'approcher de nous. J'ai envie de rire en le voyant, il me fait penser à un champignon.

Il est accompagné d'un garçon d'origine occidentale, je dirais. Soudain le champignon s'exclame au et fort pour accueillir mes parents.

- Trowa Barton quel plaisir de vous voir ici !

- Bonjours Guewen comment allez-vous ?

- Bien ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à accepter mon invitation ! Je vais m'occuper de vous immédiatement!

- Ce sont nos premières vacances sur Terre Monsieur Khushrénada ! S'exclame ma mère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Quatre, je vais prendre bien soins de votre époux.

Le jeune porteur se dirige vers le coffre du véhicule pour en sortir les bagages. Je ne supporte pas les discussions d'adultes alors je le suis et l'aide à décharger les valises.

Il me regarde bizarrement puis me dit.

- Vous êtes chouette, ça vous dirait de bosser ici ?

Je le regarde et lui souris tout en continuant de vider le coffre.

  


Après que Guewen nous ait accueilli, il nous propose de prendre un petit cours de danse. Le mérenguer, je ne sais déjà pas danser et ils veulent que je danse sur une musique datant d'avant les colonies si ce n'est même plus. 

Nous nous dirigeons vers une salle ouverte prés du lac. Là une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, brune les cheveux longs, nous accueille.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Hilde et nous allons bien nous amuser ensemble ! Je vais vous apprendre à danser différemment. Mettez-vous tous en ligne.

Nous sommes à vue de nez une quinzaine, tout le monde se met en ligne et je me retrouve entre Lu et un homme qui pourrait être mon père dans la première ligne. Nous commençons à suivre Hilde qui se trouve devant nous, seule, nous montre les pas à faire. Pas trop dure, deux pas à gauche puis deux pas à droite, sauf que pour moi qui n'ai pas le rythme dans la peau, écrase souvent les pieds de mes voisins. Soudain Hilde nous demande de nous mettre en queuleuleu. Puis nous faisons le tour de la salle en suivant le rythme. C 'est une chose très difficile pour moi. Et notre professeur nous dit de stopper et de danser avec celui qui se trouve ne face de nous. Je me retrouve face à mon père mais cette danseuse me le pique et je me retrouve avec une petite vieille. Cette Hilde ma prit mon père pour me coller avec cet ancêtre. Le séjour commence bien !

  


Nous finissons l'heure de danse et partons nous installer dans notre bungalow qui se trouve près de la forêt entourant le village de vacances.

Je visite la petite bicoque et m'installe comme je le souhaite puis, je vais dans la chambre de mes parents.

- Je vais faire un tour ! Crie-je à ma mère.

Et je file hors de la petite maison. La pelouse est bien entretenue et des chemins de pierres sont tracés à travers. Je visite un peu partout et je me retrouve dans la villa. On a une vue imprenable d'ici. Des voix me sortent de ma rêverie.

- Vous gardez vos mains hors de porter des plats, vous évitez les cafards dans la salade ou tout autre élément qui ne devrait pas s'y trouver. Je vous paie assez cher pour que vous, vous conduisiez correctement.

Les serveurs acquiescent face aux recommandations du vieil ami de mon père.

- Mais le plus important vous vous occupez au mieux des clients, des jeunes femmes et surtout des jeunes filles tout en restant correct.

- Salut les nullards ! Fit un homme, d'origine japonaise, du genre bad boy et très séduisant.

- Et là doucement ! Voilà notre équipe d'animation ! Ces conseils valent aussi pour vous, on évite de s'envoyer en l'air avec des femmes mariées ! Reprend le champignon.

- Oui, on peut se faire juste que des célibataires. Ajouta l'un des autres hommes accompagnant le beau japonais.

Je suppose que se sont des musiciens, chanteurs ou autres animateurs. Vous leur look, ils ne peuvent être que dans la musique.

  


L'heure du repas approche, je retourne au bungalow pour me changer.

Je me change en vitesse. Je mets un simple jean et une chemise, puis, je rejoins mon père qui m'attend dehors sur le perron.

Nous attendons ensemble Lu et Maman en regardant le paysage entourant la petite cabane.

Nous allons tous ensemble dans la villa où monsieur Khushrénada nous accueille.

Il nous dirige et nous installe à une grande table ronde.

- Voici votre serveur Milliardo ! Dit-il en nous présentant un homme grand et blond. Puis il reprend en s'adressant au serveur. Tu t'occupes d'eux et donnes-leur tous ce qu'ils te demandent. Ce sont mes amis et invités.

Un autre homme s'approche de nous. Soudain le vieillard le prend par les épaules et nous le présente.

- Voici Treize, mon petit-fils.

- Enchanté, répond mon père.

- Il est le meilleur de sa promotion hôtelière.

- Bébé s'intéresse aux créations dans la gastronomie. Fait ma mère.

- Maman ! Le supplie-je.

- Oui, Bébé veut devenir un grand barman.

- Oh! C'est très intéressant, me fait Treize.

C'est un homme plus âgé que moi, grand brun, aux yeux perçant. Il serait séduisant s'il n'avait pas son air de premier de la classe collé sur le visage.

- Et vous, à quoi pensez-vous ? Demande le champignon à ma sœur.

- Elle pense déjà à sa nouvelle robe ! Fais-je ironique.

- Celle-ci lui va déjà très bien. Dit notre serveur.

- Au fait ce soir je m'occupe des divertissements. Bébé, ça vous dirait de m'aider ?

- Oh ! Il en sera ravi ! S'exclame mon père.

Quand j'ai entendu sa phrase j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler. Il me balance dans les bras de ce type sans me demander mon avis.

Les deux patrons nous laissent en compagnie de Milliardo que Lu à l'air d'apprécié. Même si je la trouve superficielle et totalement inintéressante, elle est ma grande sœur que j'adore ennuyée. Je viens de trouver un sujet pour la taquiner, Milliardo va être un sujet de discorde entre nous.

Nous mangeons goulûment. La table est pleine de nourriture et plats en tout genre. Ma mère-père regarde tous les plats d'un air dégoûté.

- Jamais nous ne pourrons manger tout ça. Je vais prendre des rondeurs avec tout ça !

- Et ba, mets-toi au régime alors ! Fais-je avec le plus grand sourire que je possède.

- Un peu plus tard, me répond ma maman Quatre.

Il se sert à nouveau dans les plats alors que, mon père prend Milliardo à part afin de lui demander d'envoyer tous les restes aux orphelinats des colonies.

  


A la fin du repas nous allons dans la grande salle et Treize vient me chercher pour danser. Je n'aime pas trop ça mais il semble déterminer à me prendre pour cavalier. Les regards sont posés sur nous mais les autres clients ne semblent pas choqués mais curieux.

Treize m'entraîne sur toutes les danses. Puis en milieu de soirée, un couple vient se placer au centre de la piste et commence à bouger au même moment où la musique démarre.

- Ouais ! Mambo ! Me fait Treize en m'obligeant à le suivre pour une nouvelle danse.

Tout le monde danse et soudain tous les regards se portent sur le couple de danseur.

- C'est qui ? Demandes-je à mon cavalier.

- Oh eux ! Me fait-il dédaigneux. Ce sont des danseurs professionnels. Ils sont là pour en mettre plein les yeux aux clients.

Le couple se balance et effectue quelques portés tout à fait fascinant. Et je remarque que c'est Hilde notre voleuse de Papa et son cavalier n'est autre que le beau japonais de l'autre soir. Ils sont magnifiques tous les deux et évoluent merveilleusement dans cette danse. Je suis complètement envoûté par ces deux bruns.

Hilde porte une robe rouge ample et sans bretelle qui met en valeur ses yeux et tout son visage. Quant au japonais, il porte un costume, un smoking qui lui va à merveille.

- Ils ne devraient pas en faire autant ça fout des complexes et personne ne veut prendre de cours après. Dit Treize.

Moi je ne fais que les admirer. Ils sont superbes. Soudains après un impressionnant porté ils stoppent et vont chercher des gens sur la piste de danse.

- Ah ! Il va falloir que j'y aille. Tu viens Bébé !

Il m'emmène dans une autre pièce où une sorte de magicien et un animateur jouant le comique peu réussi font le spectacle.

Et bien sûr, quand le magicien à besoin de quelqu'un, qui s'y colle ? C'est moi ! J'aurai préféré trouver un trou de souris pour m'y cacher. Et je dois ça à cet idiot de Treize. Vivement la fin !

Me voilà dans la boîte du magicien. Il joue avec une scie et balance des réflexions qui sont censées faire rire.

Il bouge les boîtes et me voilà en deux morceaux pour ceux qui regardent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je me retrouve humilié de la sorte ? Et une oie comme apothéose ! Il m'offre une oie pour me récompenser de ma participation.

Comment peut-on humilier quelqu'un de la sorte ? Et ils osent appeler ça de l'humour !

Je sors boudeur de cette maudite salle et me ballade pour me calmer les nerfs. Je me promène un peu partout et je me retrouve plus vers le haut de la colline est. J'entends une musique entraînante et ce n'est pas de celle que l'on entend dans les salles pour les clients. Cette musique est un peu plus jeune et vraiment très rythmée.

Soudain je vois Duo monter les marches de bois menant plus en hauteur.

- He ! Cries-je.

- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! Retourne chez les guignols.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Demandes-je en prenant une des pastèques qu'il portait.

- Merci ! Au fait je t'ai vu dansé avec le p'ti-fils du patron ! Nananana Il mime une danse collée-serrée avec ses deux pastèques.

- PfffffJe lui remets la troisième dans les bras et fait demi-tour.

- Attends ! Tu viens mais tu n'en parles pas au patron. Ok ?

Pour toute réponse je reprends la pastèque et lui intime d'avancer par un signe de tête. Je le suis docilement et au fur et à mesure que l'on avance, on entend de plus en plus la musique.

Nous atteignons un chalet et c'est de là que provient la musique. Lorsque je rentre à la suite du natté, je vois les employés du club danser sensuellement et être extrêmement rapprochés. Je me sens mal à l'aise ici ! On pourrait croire qu'ils vont se sauter dessus en pleine danse.

Je suis l'Américain jusqu'au comptoir et nous y déposons les fruits. J'admire d'un œil gêné les danseurs qui bougent vraiment comme s'ils voulaient exciter l'autre.

Soudain le couple de danseur qui faisait une démonstration dans la grande salle entre et toute la foule se met à crier. Ils se mettent à suivre la musique et à danser sur de la techno d'après ce que me dit Duo.

- Là c'est mon cousin Heero Yuy ! Me fait-il en me montrant le japonais. C'est le meilleur ici.

- Ils sont superbes tous les deux, et ils vont bien ensemble !

- Ouais ! On dirait un vrai couple.

- C'en n'est pas un ?

- Non. Ils se connaissent depuis 10 ans mais ce n'est pas le style d'Heero. Ils sont juste super amis

Je vois tous les couples bougés sur la piste comment peuvent-ils aimer ça ? 

Ils se collent, ils ne doivent pas être à l'aise pour bouger. Jamais je ne pourrais danser comme ça !

Je discute avec Duo de tout et il m'explique ce qu'ils font ici et toutes les danses qu'il connaît. Il me fait rire à me parler des autres clients et leurs sales manies. Soudain Heero apparaît à ses côtés et le bouscule un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Demande-t-il sèchement.

- HeuIl est avec moi, il m'accompagne ! Fit Duo tout sourire.

Le danseur me regarde et fronce les sourcils en me fixant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mai je me sens obliger d'ouvrir ma bouche pour sortir quelques mots.

- Je l'ai aidé à porter les pastèques. Fis-je penaud.

Et, là, il me fusille du regard et repart dans la foule. Je regarde le natté qui me lance un regarde disant "il est exaspérant"

- Y a pas de mal à porter une pastèque à ce que je sache. Lances-je à l'américain

Nous, nous taisons pour le reste de la soirée et je regarde les corps en mouvement. La musique me plaît beaucoup et je finis par gigoter à son rythme.

Heero s'avance vers moi, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Il va sûrement prendre une bière au bar. Mais contrairement à ce que je pense, il se plante devant moi et me fait signe de le suivre. Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller ou pas. Il règle lui-même mon doute et me tire par le bras au centre de la salle.

- Plies un peu les genoux, bassin droit, et ondules des hanches

Je suis ses instructions au début avec beaucoup de difficultés alors le japonais me met ses mains sur mon bassin et m'indique le mouvement à faire. Je finis par comprendre le mouvement et m'y habitue mais ce n'est que de courte durée puisqu'il m'attire contre lui. Nous sommes dans des ondulations inverses, nos bassins collés l'un à l'autre. Le frottement est bien plus qu'agréable et même très excitant.

Une fois que je suis habitué au contact, le brun enlève ses mains de mes hanches et en place une dans mon dos. Nos corps sont complètement en fusions et je me sens dans un état extatique. Je me détends et le laisse faire à sa guise ce qu'il veut de moi. Heero me fait balancer le buste de gauche à droite puis me dit de devenir chewing-gum. Je fais ce que je peux pour me décontracter et mon partenaire place une main sur mon ventre et pousse un peu et je suis le geste. Je me courbe et c'est là que je me rends compte que je suis complètement collé au bassin du japonais. KAMISAMADepuis tout à l'heure je réagis au frottement de nos deux pantalons et là, il doit le sentir encore mieux.

Mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger et il continue de me faire aller d'avant en arrière. Heero commence même des ondulations de plus en plus amples et particulièrement suggestives. Il donne quelques coups de rein par moment et reprend doucement sa danse du ventre. Je jurerai qu'il veut m'exciter et il y arrive parfaitement.

Je suis totalement à sa merci et sous son contrôle. La musique cesse et il me relâche en me laissant en plant au centre. Je me sens idiot mais aussi sous le charme de cet apollon de la danse.

Je rejoins Duo et lui dis que je rentre sinon mes parents risque de s'inquiéter.

Je marche vers le bungalow. Il fait un peu frais mais ça fait du bien après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je vais dans notre chambre à Lu et moi et m'affale sur mon lit complètement épuiser moralement et physiquement aussi.

  


La matinée se passe tranquillement. Je me suis levé tard, comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci Lu n'a pas eu l'horrible idée de me réveiller. Ma grande sœur vient me chercher dans la salle du déjeuné et me force à la suivre.

- Allez ! Viens Bébé ! Tu va voir ça ne va pas être du luxe pour toi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est un coiffeur je t'étripe !!

- Mais non, mais non ! Je veux juste voir ce que ça peut donner.

Comment arrive-t-elle à me traîner dans des animations pour femme ? Dire que je voulais aller faire du volet aujourd'hui sur la plage.

Et voilà ! Je me retrouve, sur la pelouse, avec cette démoniaque brune qui se trouve être ma sœur, à l'atelier perruque.

Elle me fait essayer des perruques de toutes les couleurs et surtout des courtes. Des perruques coiffées au carré ou bien en style coupe à la "Beatles". Je me sens humilier et le pire c'est quand Heero se ramène pour voir Hilde qui s'occupe de cet atelier et dit un grand très jolies mesdemoiselles. 

Quand il me regarde, je me sens vraiment idiot et totalement humilié. Cette journée ne pourra pas être pire que maintenant. Je me lève et part vite fait. Je fuis c'est vrai mais pas plus que de se faire traiter de fille manquée.

Je file direct à la plage pour faire un peu de sport.

Le soir, après une journée passée à faire toute sorte d'activité sportive sans voir une seule fois mes parents et ma sœur, Je vais vite me laver et me changer pour le dîner.

J'arrive dans la sale et m'installe à notre table où ma famille commence déjà à commander le repas.

Et bien sûr Treize passe encore me voir pour me demander de passer la soirée avec lui. Il m'énerve mais comme la dernière fois c'est mon père qui parle à ma place.

- A tout à l'heure Bébé ! Me lance-t-il avant de partir.

Je mange vite mais malheureusement ma mère ne me laisse pas m'éclipser.

Ils me traînent dans la cabane ouverte où les soirées à lieu ce soir. Là, j'y retrouve Treize qui m'attire à lui en me passant un bras sur les épaules.

Nous promenons et discutons. Enfin, c'est "le fils à papa" qui me fait un monologue. Je ne l'écoute même pas. Je m'imagine déjà la tête de Lu, si elle me voyait maintenant. Elle en pleurerait de rire et me charrierait en me disant un truc du genre "Miracle la pipelette Bartoniène à court de mots". Rien que d'y penser j'en rigole.

Treize me guide vers la plage où nous asseyons. Il commence à me toucher les cheveux et instinctivement je me mets hors de sa portée et m'écarte le plus de lui en poussant un grand soupir.

- Une petite faim ? Me demande-t-il.

- Hn. C'est fou ce que se type m'ennuie, mais l'appel du ventre est plus fort.

- Allez, viens ! On va trouve quelque chose.

Nous partons et nous dirigeons dans les cuisines. Et là, je me trouve au paradis. Trois immenses réfrigérateurs américains orne la pièce.

Je suis le brun qui se place devant les frigos et commence à fouiller dedans.

Mon rêve est soudain brisé par des sanglots étouffés. Je me tourne dans tous les sens pour chercher l'origine de ce bruit.

Je vois Hilde au fond, cachée sous les plans de travail en pleure.

Ni une ni deux, je tire sur un bras de Khushrénada et lui donne une excuse bidon.

Une fois que le grand brun m'a lâché, je cours chercher Duo et Heero. Je trouve le natté près de la scène à discuter avec un guitariste. Je vais à lui et lui raconte ce que j'ai vu. J'ai même pas le temps de finir de lui expliquer qu'il file interrompre la danse du japonais. Il danse avec une jeune femme, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai détaillé cette chose. Blonde, ma taille, riche sûrement et sentant la vanité à 1000 km à la ronde. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, elle s'appelle Réléna Darlian et c'est une jeune mariée. Sa famille l'a mariée avec un homme de 2 fois son âge. Son époux étant là que le week-end, elle s'amusait, dans tous les du terme, avec les employés mâles de la pension. Heero et Duo me sortent de ma rêverie en passant à côté de moi en courant.

Je les suis à l'extérieur et les mène aux cuisines. Sur le chemin Duo répète à son cousin ce que je lui ai dit à l'instant.

- Vous savez ce qui se passe ? Demandes-je incrédule.

(Silence)

- Si tu veux tout savoir, elle est enceinte ! Me dit l'Américain.

- Duo !!!! Crie Heero se retourne vers nous.

Un temps d'absence de ma part et le japonais repart.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire pour elle ?

- Moi ? Tu penses qu'on est maqué ? ! Me fait-il en me lançant un regard qui tue.

Il m'a tellement cassé que je ne dis plus rien de la soirée.

Je les conduis dans les cuisines et nous y retrouvons la brunette au même endroit où je l'ai vu auparavant.

Heero s'avance vers elle et l'entoure de ses bras pour la calmer. Il la prend ensuite dans ses bras et la porte jusqu'à la grande salle des employés.

Le japonais met sa veste sur ses épaules de la danseuse pour la réchauffer pendant que le natté est parti chercher des couvertures.

Je me sens un peu mal, et surtout potiche. L'américain retient et donne les couvertures à Hilde.

Elle se remet à pleurer, à alors que ses deux amis essayent de la consoler.

- Ca va s'arranger ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui dis-je doucement.

- Tu vois ces larmes Bébé, tu ne les auras jamais et tu ne sais pas pourquoi alors épargnes-moi tes commentaires ! Me répond-elle amèrement.

- J'lui ai dit. Fait le natté résigné.

- Quoi !! Mais t'es malade ! Il va aller tout répéter au fils du patron et on est bon pour se faire virer ! Autant le mettre en pancarte de néons, Hilde s'est fait mettre en cloque par Milliardo.

- C'est MilliardoJe n'ai pas le temps de finir que Heero se lève brutalement et me menace.

- Si tu dis quelque choseMe crie-t-il.

-Il dira rien ! Fait le natté. Il s'approche de moi en me disant : Y a un moyen mais il faut 500 €.

- Etmais c'est Milliardo le fautif, c'est lui qui devrait payer !! Fais-je innocent.

- Il s'en fou. Me dit Hilde blasé et reprend sarcastique. Retourne jouer, Bébé !

Je sors vexé sous le regard navré du natté. Je rentre au bungalow en réfléchissant à ce que je pourrai faire pour aider Hilde.

Le lendemain matin je vais aider les serveurs afin de pouvoir parler à Milliardo plus en privé. Il me demande de le suivre et de remplir les verres de jus d'orange.

- HeuMilliardo ?

- Oui.

- Tu es au courant pour Hilde ?

- De quoi ?

- Et bienElle est enceinte de toi et elle à des problèmes pour avorter.

- Et alors ?

- Ba, tu ne peux pas la laisser comme ça ! Elle a besoin d'aide et d'argent pour s'en sortir.

- Ecoute Bébé tu ne devrais pas t'occuper de fille aussi facile qu'elle. Ce n'est qu'une danseuse que n'importe quel mec peut mettre dans son lit. Même toi tu pourrais l'avoir !

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Fait-je en lui versant le pichet de jus d'orange sur lui. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur sinon je te fais virer de suite ! Lances-je en partant.

Il m'a mis tellement de mauvaise humeur que je vais me défouler en jouant au rugby sur le grand terrain.

Dans l'après-midi, je vais voir mon père qui joue au Golf avec ma maman pour lui demander de me prêter l'argent.

- Papa j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bébé ?

- Une amie a besoin de toi.

- Oh! Et comment ?

- Il me faudrait 500 Euros.

- Et ! Bébé ! C'est que c'est une sacrée somme tout de même. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'illégal ?

- Non. Bien sûr que non, tu sais que je dois me tenir à carreaux pour conserver mon casier vierge.

- Oui ! Quelle question ! Je te les donnerais après le dîner.

- Merci papa ! ! Je lui saute au cou et file hors du terrain de golf.

AH ! ! Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? Et oui j'ai eu des problèmes dans mon école, et oui j'ai eu des mauvaises fréquentations et je me suis retrouver au poste de police parce que les autres voulaient foutre le feu au labo de chimie. Les flics ont été sympas et mon dit que si je ne commettais de bêtises, ils oublieraient l'incident.

Enfin, je vais pouvoir donner les 500 euros et Duo aura enfin la somme totale qu'il faut à Hilde pour son opération.

Le soir venu mon père me donne l'argent et je m'éclipse pour rejoindre les employés dans leur grande salle.

Là je cherche Hilde. Je fais le tour de la salle sans la trouver alors j'entre plus sur la " piste " pour regarder de plus près les couples. Ils sont toujours aussi collés, mais maintenant ce genre de danse ne me gêne plus. Je les admire de pouvoir danser aussi librement.

Je marche parmi les danseurs en les observant minutieusement à la recherche de l'Allemande. Je la vois enfin dans les bras du japonais, collé l'un à l'autre en dansant. Je m'approche et lui tape doucement sur l'épaule. Le couple s'arrête et me suit à l'écart de la piste, le natté nous rejoint.

- Tiens ! Fais-je en lui tendant l'argent.

- C'est Milliardo qui te l'a donné ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Non, il s'est conduit en parfait salop.

- Tu l'as pris où ? Me dit-elle en agitant les billets.

- Là où y'en avait !

- Il est pas croyable ce gamin ! Fait-elle à Heero.

- Oui. C'est un exploit de demander ça à son père. Dit-il ironique.

- Tient Bébé ! Je ne peux pas le prendre.

Elle me rend l'argent et attire son partenaire à elle pour recommencer à danser. Duo s'approche alors de moi.

- Il y a une représentation dans un théâtre le même jour où le docteur peut venir mais ils doivent y être tous les deux sinon ils seront virés.

- Il ne peut pas y avoir une autre fille ? Fais-je au natté.

- Non Zorro ! Il ne peut pas y avoir une autre fille. Me fait Heero en revenant vers nous. Certaine sont trop grande ou trop petite quant à Dorothy, elle a du boulot sans arrêt. Pourquoi tu le fais pas toi ! Avec un tutu et du maquillage tu deviendrais danseuse étoile !

- Il peut le faire ! Dit Duo précipitamment.

- Quoi ! ! Crie-t-on, le brun et moi, en même temps.

- Oui, avec la lumière et habiller comme il faut, les gens n'y verront que du feu. En plus tu es le meilleur ici. Tu pourras tout lui apprendre sans problème. Dit Hilde.

- Arrêtes ! Fait le japonais. Je préférerais apprendre à un éléphant !

- Ok. Fais-je.

Les trois se tournent vers moi.

- OK. Je veux bien essayer. Répètes-je.

Avant de rentrer au bungalow, Heero me dit de venir tôt dans la matinée pour commencer " l'entraînement. "

Le lendemain je me lève vers 7 heures et file à la maison où le danseur donne ses cours. Il commence le " cours " par la coordination et l'écoute de la musique, ainsi que les premiers pas de la danse que l'on va faire. Le pire c'est qu'il qualifie tout ça de " facile."

- Aieeeeeee ! ! ! Mais fais attention !

- J'fais de mon mieux !

- Ecoutes-moi alors. Je te dit que c'est au troisième temps que tu dois partir et pas dès que la musique commence !

Je ne réponds même pas. IL m'énerve tellement que je pourrais lui foutre mon poing dans la figure.

Il remet la musique. Je vais haïr la salsa à la fin de ce séjour. La musique démarre et moi je la suis et j'écrase encore son pied.

- NON ! Crie-t-il.

On est sur le point de se sauter à la gorge mais il se rend et me dit de changer d'exercice.

- Voyons voir ce que tu es capable de faire avec tes hanches.

- Hein! ?

-Tu vas te déhancher. Je dois faire une drôle de tête pour qu'il ajoute : Je vais te montrer.

Il commence de petit mouvement de bassin puis les amplifies de plus en plus. Ses mouvements lents du début me mettent vraiment mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être un salopard qui le matte sans retenu.

- A toi ! Me fait-il.

- Quoi ? Tout de suite ? Fais-je innocent.

- HnAller vas-y !

J'essaie de refaire les même mouvements que mon prof vient de faire. Mais rien à faire, je suis raide comme un piquet. Le japonais pose alors ses mains sur mes hanches et me guide dans mon déhancher.

- AH ! OK ! J'ai compris ! Triomphes-je alors.

- Bien. Alors continue à t'entraîner là-dessus. Il faut qu'il soit rapide et parfait. Me fait-il en éteignant le poste. Reviens après le déjeuné, Hilde sera là pour m'aider.

- D'accord. A toute !

Je sors en courrant pour aller me changer. Mine de rien, ça crève de danser comme ça. Je prends une douche dès que j'arrive dans ma chambre. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis aussi lent. 20 minutes sous le jet de la douche. Ca me fait du bien. Je sais que je suis en retard, mais j'aime sentir l'eau sur ma peau et cette sensation de douceur, de liberté.

- Allez Bébé ! Dépêches-toi !

- J'arrive Lu !

Je m'habille en vitesse et rejoint Lu qui m'attend sur le perron du bungalow.

Nous allons déjeuner et une fois le repas fini, je repars à la salle d'Heero.

Là-bas, j'y retrouve mon prof et sa partenaire. Hilde m'apprend à me tenir comme une femme en dansant. Ils m'imposent un entraînement sur la pointe des pieds. Comme crie Heero " n'aplatis pas les talons ".

Dans cette première journée, je me suis farci des ampoules aux pieds, un mal aux hanches faramineux et des crampes dans les mollets. Dire que je dois recommencer ça pendant 5 jours.

Ils vont me tuer. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, c'est le même genre de journée qui m'attend. Heero me fait travailler le matin uniquement les figures pour le show. C'est un peu plus facile malgré le fait que je dois toujours rester sur la pointe des pieds. Nous ne faisons que des tournés et surtout des rattrapages. Ce n'est pas le vocabulaire que le Japonais utilise mais c'est plus explicite. " Les tournés ", c'est parce qu'il me fait tourner soit autour de lui, soit au-dessous de son bras. Et, " les rattrapages ", c'est soit je me casse la figure, soit je me prends son torse en pleine face, soit je me cogne complètement sur lui parce que je n'arrive pas à reprendre la position de couple avec mes bras.

L'après-midi, c'est avec Hilde que je fais mon entraînement. Et là, je morfle. J'ai droit à des " tiens-toi droit ", " souries ", " soit plus souple " et j'en passe.

Mais le pire, même si je suis pas très " poilu ", l'Allemande à décider de m'enlever les quelques poils qui me rendaient fier. Je crois que j'appréhende la séance de torture prévue demain.

Le troisième jour est là rapidement. Comme dit la danseuse, " Aujourd'hui séance de relookage ! " J'aime pas son sourire.

- Aïe ! 

-Arrêtes. Ca ne fait pas aussi mal que tu le dis ! Me fait-elle.

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai l'habitude d'arracher mes pauvres poils tous les jours ! Et à la cire en plus ! Aïe ! !Mais ça fait mal !

- Aller Bébé, t'es pas en sucre à ce que je sache !

- 

Et me voilà imberbe de nouveau. Dire que j'étai si content de les avoir. Je m'amusais même à les compter au début avec papa.

- Maintenant mets-toi debout sur cette chaise.

- A vos ordres Madame ! ! Je monte sur la dite chaise.

Je suis assez gêner. Je me retrouve en caleçon, sur une chaise à bonne hauteur pour que mon bassin arrive à hauteur du visage de la brune.

Elle me tend une robe pour que je la passe.

Une fois habiller de cette robe, elle sort d'un sac, deux choses molles couleur peau.

- Bouges pas.

- C'est quoi ? Lui demandes-je alors qu'elle met ces trucs à hauteur de poitrine.

- Tes nouveaux seins. Fait-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Quoi ! !

-Heero ne peut pas danser avec un homme puisque le patron du théâtre a exigé que ce soit un vrai couple qui fasse la représentation.

- Oh ! Donc il faut que je me travestisse complètement.

- Oui. A moins que tu trouves le moyen de te faire pousser une poitrine en deux jours.

- Très drôle. Alors fais le ton machin.

Elle les positionne à bonne hauteur et les épingles sur le tissu.

- Je vais les coudre comme ça tu seras plus à l'aise. Mais, il faudra quand même que tu serres fort la robe pour ne pas que ça ne bouge pas trop.

- Ok M'dame !

Je me regarde de la tête au pied et reprends.

- Alors ch'ui comment ?

Elle se prend un fou rire et regarde mes jambes.

- Oui ba je mettrai mon boxer pour que ça ne ce voie pas, mais il faut pas trop que cette robe ne vole sinon

- Merci Bébé. Me fait-elle d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ?

- De m'avoir cru et pas Milliardo. Merci de m'aider.

- Aller relaxe ma belle. J'suis pas de ceux qui laisse les amis dans la mouise. Lui fais-je avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Nous partons dans un fou rire alors qu'elle essaie de relever mon caleçon et voir ce que donne la robe sans cette chose pour gâcher la vu.

Le reste de la journée, fut la séance maquillage. Une journée de répit, enfin ! Je me suis bien éclater avec Hilde.

Malheureusement demain tout recommencera.

Je vais manger avec mes parents et à la fin du repas, je rejoins Duo qui s'occupe de la musique en l'absence de l'orchestre en début de soirée.

- Salut ! Fais-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Jolis sourcils !

- Me fait pas chier avec ça !

- Tu viens ce soir ?

- Ba oui. J'ai pas le choix ! Heero veut en profiter pour me faire encore travailler.

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Ba faut bien ! Je vais pas me dégonfler maintenant. Sauf si môssieur le tortionnaire me pousse à bout !

Nous discutons de tout et de rien pendant la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré de son boulot.

Nous, nous dirigeons alors tous les deux et le couple de danseurs professionnels, qui me servent de prof, à la grande salle des employés.

Dès qu'on entre Heero m'attire à lui et revoilà Bébé en force ! Encore un bleu.

- Sois plus attentif ! ! Me fait-il.

Nous commençons à danser. J'applique tout ce que mon japonais m'a apprit, et la danse en devient hypnotique. Nous bougeons au rythme de cette mélodie sensuelle, yeux dans les yeux. Je suis à lui. IL fait ce qu'il veut de moi. Il me fait me cambrer, me remonte la jambe sur sa hanche, sa main sur ma fesse. Je suis au paradis. Je ferme les yeux et le laisse faire ce qu'il veut de mon corps. Nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre.

Je commence à me déhancher et le frottement me sort de ma torpeur. Je réagis. Je tente de m'écarter mais Heero me retient. Je me suis accrocher à son cou pour ne pas tomber. Nous sommes complètement scotchés l'un à l'autre et mon brun remonte de plus en plus ma jambe sur sa hanche. Il me caresse le dos, les fesses et me maintien, puis me rapproche encore plus de lui en tenant l'une de mes fesses fermement par le dessous.

Je me laisse aller et place mon visage au creux de son cou.

J'ai du mal à respirer.

Il fait glisser sa main, qui maintenait ma jambe, le long de ma cuisse pour m'attraper l'autre fesse. Moi, je garde ma jambe contre sa hanche. Il bouge le bassin et le frottement de nos deux sexes recommencent.

- HumGémit-il.

- Heeje doisJ'halète, j'en peux plus.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il s'écarte de moi et me lance un regard des plus sérieux.

- Soit aussi soumis et sensuel pour la représentation et tout sera parfait. Au moins, ils penseront que tu es une vraie femme soumise.

Il se retourne et va danser avec Hilde.

Le salop ! Il a fait tout ça uniquement pour m'humilier et me dire comment me comporter pendant la représentation.

Je rentre me coucher aussi sec. Sa réflexion a complètement calmé mes envies.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir de la nuit. Ce japonais de malheur m'a mis en colère.

Je suis d'une humeur de chien le matin. Pendant le petit dèj' ma mère me matraque de questions. C'est vrai qu'il est cool mais quand il voit qu'on ne va pas bien, il devient saoulant.

Je pars pour mon entraînement quotidien sans avoir décrocher un seul mot. Ce qui, à ce que je vois, inquiète beaucoup mes parents.

Quand j'arrive à la salle de cours d'Heero, celui-ci m'engueule parce que je suis en retard.

-Au lieu de perdre du temps en engueulades et sermons, on pourrait commencer ! Fais-je d'un ton glacial

Il arrête de crier net, et commence à me dire ce qu'on va faire.

-Aujourd'hui, on va enchaîner les figures que je t'ai apprises. Et pour une fois en rythme !

Et voilà ! Il peut pas s'en empêcher, il faut qu'il fasse une réflexion.

Nous commençons la chorégraphie. J'effectue toutes, enfin celles qu'il m'a apprises, à la suite, dans le rythme de la musique qu'il a choisie. Môssieur ne trouvant pas nécessaire de mettre la musique, je dois me débrouiller sans rien, juste au souvenir de la chanson.

Un porté qu'il m'a fait faire avec Hilde, foire. Normalement, la partie basse de ma jambe gauche contre son torse, je dois me cambrer au maximum jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux effleurent sa main dans mon dos, pendant que lui, me traîne avec lui dans une autre partie de la salle. Mais cette fois-ci, je lui file un super coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

- Ahh ! Mais tu veux ma mort ! ! ! 

- La ferme ! ! Si t'es pas content c'est ton problème ! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour y arriver et c'est pas tes réflexions ou tes engueulades qui m'arrangent ! ! Si ça continue, moi je te laisse tomber !

- Ok ! ! Ca va j'arrête. Mais, il faut que tu comprennes que le moindre faux pas peut t'être dangereux, surtout pour les portés.

- LES portés ? Y en a qu'un !

- Non.

- Ah ? C'est nouveau ! Ca vient de sortir ?

- Non. Mais tu n'es pas encore prêt.

- Je te signal qu'on passe demain soir !

- Ok. On y va ! Me fait-il méchamment.

On sort tous les deux et je le suis près de sa moto.

- Merde ! Fait-il en fouillant dans toutes ses poches.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas mes clés !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ! La pédale d'amorçage est morte !

- 

Il se met accroupi et prend un bout de bois qu'il case. Il le plante, je ne sais pas où et appuie fort dessus en tournant une poigné.

L'engin démarre et mon chauffeur grimpe dessus et m'intime d'en faire autant.

- Comment t'as fait ? Lui cries-je dans les oreilles alors que nous roulons.

- L'habitude ! !

- J'en doute plus ! Tu es dingue !

Il se met à rire et accélère. Il doit vouloir me faire prendre une gamelle d'une façon ou d'une autre. Pour ne pas tomber, je m'accroche fort à sa taille.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, nous nous arrêtons.

Nous sommes devant un gymnase où un vieil homme bizarre nous accueille.

- Salut Heero !

- Salut Joan.

- Tu as la salle pour la journée. Y a pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui.

- Merci. A ce soir.

Heero entre. Je suis tellement perdu que je reste sur place. Le brun est obligé de faire demi-tour et m'entraîner à sa suite.

Une fois entrée dans la salle de gym, le japonais installe des tapis épais sur le sol.

- C'est pour quoi ? Demandes-je.

- Pour t'éviter de te casser quelque chose.

- Hein! ?

- Tu vas devenir voltigeur ! D'abord échauffement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par voltigeur ?

- Cours et tais-toi !

Nous voilà en train de courir dans la salle. On longe les murs et Heero ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu parle de voltige ?

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas la boucler ?

- Non. Je veux une réponse ! Je stoppe ma course et lui, fait de même.

- Le dernier porté qu'on va faire nécessite cet échauffement alors s'il te plaît continues de courir.

- Et en quoi il consiste ce porté ? Dis-je tout en reprenant le footing à ses côtés.

- A voler.

- A quoi ? questionnais-je avec étonnement 

- Tu vas voler dans les airs. Ca te va comme réponse ?

- A dire vrai, ça me fout plus les chocottes qu'autre chose.

- T'inquiètes pas. Je te rattrape au moindre problème.

- M'ci ! !

Je lui saute dessus et le fais tomber. S'en suit, une course folle avec un japonais furibard me collant au train.

Une fois, essoufflés tous les deux. Nous, nous arrêtons et faisons quelques étirements.

On fait ensuite quelques exercices de souplesses et on peut enfin commencer l'apprentissage du porté.

Il commence par de simple jeter en l'air pour me rattraper à chaque fois.

- La prochaine fois tu essaies de tourner sur toi-même.

- Hein ! Mais je peux pas y arriver ! ! Cries-je soudain en m'arrêtant de courir vers lui.

- Bon ok je t'aide en te propulsant.

Je reprends mon élan et je refais comme tout à l'heure sauf que cette fois-ci Heero me lance en me faisant tourner sur moi-même.

J'essaie de former des vrilles parfaites et quand je retombe sur Heero, c'est la gamelle totale.

On se retrouve sur les tapis, allongés l'un sur l'autre.

Je me redresse et m'assis sur son ventre.

- Ca va ? J't'ai pas fait mal ?

- Et toi ?

- c'est Ok. C'est ça que tu voulais ?

- Oui. Sauf le rattrapage ! Me fait-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Alors, faut qu'on réussisse !

- Tu veux recommencer tout de suite ?

- Oui !

- Aller debout ! ! On recommence !

On a passé toute la journée dans le gymnase. Joan est venu nous apporter un repas cuisiné. C'est là que j'ai appris qu'il était le père d'Heero et que c'était sa mère qui avait obligé le vieux à nous apporter un repas.

Joan n'a pas arrêté de parler à son fils de sa possibilité de carrière dans l'armée. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que le gymnase était à côté d'une base militaire.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, Joan est un militaire à la retraite. Il a été dans l'infanterie et a fini par être promu colonel. Il semblerait que Joan ait tracé le chemin de son fils bien avant sa naissance. Comment a-t-il dit avant de partir ?

Ah oui ! " Quand tu auras fini ton petit caprice de gamin, tu iras voir le Général Guillet. Il t'intégrera à l'infanterie. "

Il a fallu que j'attrape le brun avant qu'il ne frappe son père par derrière.

Nous sommes rentrés tard à la pension. Je suis descendu dès l'arrêt de la moto mais pas Heero.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Rien.

- C'est à cause de ton père ?

- 

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à faire ce qu'il te dit. Tu dois choisir ce que tu veux faire et surtout aimer ce que tu fais.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ! Tes pères te laissent tout faire. Dit-il, sarcastique.

- Tu rigole j'espère ! Tu crois peut-être qu'ils ont apprécié quand je leur ai dis que je voulais devenir barman ?

- Tu veux dire que

- Je me suis fais engueuler, punir et inscrire dans une école privée pour hautes études.

- Mais, pourtant, ton père l'a vanté au directeur !

- Oui. Maintenant ils ont accepté. Et tout ça, parce qu'ils m'ont vu bosser dans un bar. Tu devrais demander à tes parents de venir te voir danser !

- Non. Jamais mon père accepterait. Ma mère, elle, me trouve fantastique sur scène mais mon père trouve que ce n'est pas un métier.

- Tu crois peut-être que barman est considérer comme un métier par mes parents ?

- Tu devrais y aller. Il est tard. Repose-toi demain et viens dans l'après-midi pour préparer tes affaires. On a une loge là-bas pour nous changer.

- Ok. A demain alors ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton père. S'il te voit danser, il pensera comme tout le monde

Je pars en courant avant qu'il n'ait le temps de tilter à ce que je viens de dire.

Je dors ce jour là jusqu'à 7 heures. Je suis toujours fatigué mais l'angoisse de ce soir m'empêche de dormir pleinement. Je reste quand même au lit pour reposer mes muscles.

Je finis par me lever vers 11 heures et le midi je mange tranquillement avec ma famille. Quand Lu se lève pour aller se refaire une beauté au bungalow, je la suis.

- Lu attends ! !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bébé ?

- Ce soir j'ai un rancard en ville je serais pas la par le repas.

- Homme ou femme ?

- Lu, steuplé ! La supplies-je.

- Réponds ou bien je dis tout aux parents.

- Homme. Fais-je d'une petite voix et reprends d'un ton normal. Alors ?

- OK. J'inventerai un truc. Mais pas de bêtise !

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! !

Je pars en courant pour ne pas à avoir à lui répondre ou lui sauter à la gorge.

Je vais donc rejoindre Heero à sa salle. Là-bas, je monte à l'étage où il donne ses cours.

- Oups ! Je repasserai plus tard. Fais-je en voyant que mon japonais avait un cours.

- Non, restes ! J'ai bientôt fini. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme. Cela ne vous dérange pas mademoiselle Darlian ?

- Humnon. Dit-elle en me lançant un regard noir.

Heero recommence à donner ses directives pour guider sa cliente. Je m'approche alors de lui et lui glisse à l'oreille :

- C'est bon pour ce soir. Mes parents n'en sauront rien.

Il me sourie et retourne à son cours. Je reste à ses côtés et observe la blonde qui ne cesse de me lancer des regards meurtriers.

Heero arrête son cours mais la jeune femme ne semble pas décidée à nous laisser.

Le japonais me saisit par le bras, m'attire à lui et m'entraîne vers l'escalier. Nous avançons et sans même regarder Darlian, il lui lance :

- Vous pouvez rester ici, mais, sachez que je ferme la porte. Vous étiez ma dernière cliente de la journée. Au revoir.

Nous partons ensemble. Heero me tient la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte après que la Miss soit sortie et partie.

- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un traiter une cliente comme ça ! Fais-je au moment où il se retourne vers moi.

- Elle m'énerve. Elle n'arrête pas de me coller aux basques. Elle veut me mettre dans son lit mais pas moi.

- Ca se comprend.

Oh ! La gaffe ! Bien jouer Bébé ! Penses-je alors que la phrase atteint les oreilles du brun.

- Quoi !

- HeuComment dire

- Oui ?

- BinT'es plutôt pas mal. C'est un peu normal que tu attires les gens avec ton physique et ton charisme. En plus, quand tu danses, tu le fais tellement bien que l'on t'envie ou désire.

Je laisse un peu de temps au japonais pour qu'il digère mes paroles. Il me regarde dans les yeux pendant un moment. Il finit par se détourner.

- Aller viens ! On doit préparer nos affaires.

On part sans plus de mots. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe tranquillement. Hilde me donne encore quelques conseils sur le maquillage et le maintien que je dois avoir pour être crédible. Heero, lui, me demande de répéter oralement les pas que je devrais faire.

Nous partons à 19 heures sans même avoir manger. Nous arrivons à la salle une demi-heure plus tard. Le gérant nous mène à notre loge. Une fois à l'intérieur, je dis la seule chose que j'ai en tête à ce moment là.

- J'ai faim !

- On mangera après la représentation.

- Ba, dis ça à mon ventre !

-Hn ?

- Je veux bien croire que tu arrives à hypnotiser les spectateurs avec ça, je lui montre son pantalon qu'il est en train de passer, mais il risque de ne pas apprécier d'entendre des grenouilles dans toute la salle !

- Ok, ça va ! Tient !

Il s'approche et me tend une barre de céréales.

- Ca va te caler pour un moment.

- Au fait ? Pourquoi on vient si tôt ?

- On fait le spectacle de l'apéritif et après ce sont les artistes du cabaret qui font le spectacle.

- Oh! Donc on danse et on s'en va. C'est ça ?

- Oui. Enfin si tu veux après on pourra aller manger quelque part ?

- Hein! ? Oui ! De toute façon j'crois pas que tu supporteras mes cris d'affamé !

Je m'écroule de rire en repensant aux fois où Lu voulait m'étrangler parce que j'avais les chutes du Niagara dans le ventre. Heero, lui, me souri. Il est tellement plus beau quand il sourie !

- Dépêches-toi ! Il me lance mon sac. On passe dans 20 minutes.

- Oui chef ! Je fais le salut militaire et commence immédiatement à me changer.

Je me déshabille et m'apprête à mettre la robe quand je sens un regard sur moi. Je me retourne discrètement pour voir mon partenaire me mater grâce qu miroir qui se trouve derrière moi. Et avec ça, il veut me faire croire qu'il se maquille !

Je suis flatter de cette attention et passe donc la robe doucement.

Une fois mise, j'essaie d'attacher les deux agrafes qui relient le tissu dans mon cou. Je commence à pester contre ces satanés vêtements quand mon japonais vient m'aider à les attacher. Ses doigts frôlent ma peau et m'envoient une décharge dans toute la colonne vertébrale.

- Merci !

Il se retourne et reprend son maquillage.

Et ba, me voilà dans une robe rouge sang, avec le dos complètement à l'air, un décolleté très plongeant puisqu'il va jusqu'à mon nombril, et le bas de la robe qui m'arrive un tout petit peu au-dessus des fesses et allant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Le reste de bas ne sont que des franges qui volent à chacun de mes mouvements de danse.

Maintenant la touche finale : les cheveux et le maquillage.

Je détache ma queue de cheval et entreprends de me lisser les cheveux. Pour la première fois je vais les laisser détacher.

Je m'attaque ensuite au maquillage. C'est tout simple, un peu de rouge à lèvres, du mascara et de la poudre sur les yeux. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

- Fini ! Fais-je victorieux.

Heero me regarde puis s'avance vers moi. Il me baisse un peu le bas de la robe.

- Heu! ? ?

- Elle ne bougera pas ! Il faut qu'elle soit tirée au maximum si tu ne veux pas que tes faux seins se voient.

- Merci.

- Aller en piste !

Nous allons sur la scène qui est plongée dans le noir.

La musique commence et la lumière tamisée demandée par Heero s'allume. Nous commençons alors à danser.

Et là, je fais toutes les bourdes qu'il ne faut pas faire. Je me cogne contre le brun. Je suis raide comme un piquet et fais pratiquement aucun déhancher.

Heero m'attire alors à lui et se met à me faire danser comme dans nos soirées avec les autres employés.

J'aime tellement cette proximité que j'oublie tout le reste et, laisse le japonais me guider dans mes pas.

Nous voilà parfaitement accordés dans les pas et les figures. Ma robe vole beaucoup mais je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis trop hypnotisé par les yeux cobalt de mon partenaire.

Je me rends quand même compte qu'il ne place pas ses mains aux même endroits qu'à la répétition.

Il me passe la main dans les cheveux, me met la main aux fesses et me soulève avec les mains non sur les hanches mais sous les fesses ou sur les cuisses.

Le premier porté à lieu, je me place comme il le faut mais, Heero déplace ma jambe et colle l'intérieur de ma cuisse à sa hanche. Nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre. Pour me faire réagir suite à la surprise de ses changements, il fait descendre sa main du creux de mon dos à la rainure de mes fesses et la glisse ensuite sous la robe et mon boxer. Et là, c'est instinctif, je me cambre et essaie d'éviter le contact avec sa main. Je n'y arrive pas et me retrouve complètement dominer. Cambrer, en plein contact avec lui, je me rends compte que je lui appartiens et qu'il peut tout me faire, faire. Nous continuons notre danse sensuelle. Le second porté est à effectuer. Je prends mon élan mais au moment où Heero me lance, je ne pense pas à faire mes vrilles. Je panique et perds la position gainée que je dois garder. Le japonais arrive quand même à me rattraper et je me retrouve porter en princesse. Il me lâche les jambes et me ramène près de lui en posant l'une de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- C'est pas grave. Continue. Me murmure-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. On repart dans notre danse hypnotique.

Le publique est subjuguer. Aucun bruit ne sort de cette salle mis à part la musique et le son de mes talons frappant le sol.

Heero rompt le contact de nos yeux pour y revenir ensuite. Il jette quelques regards vers une table mais je ne distingue pas la personne qu'il regarde. A la fin du show, je me retrouve coller à lui, une jambe tendue, ne touchant pas le sol car il me soulève fermement par la taille d'un bras, pendant qu'avec son autre main, qui a guidé ma jambe à sa hanche, il me caresse les cheveux et approche mon visage du sien. Il m'embrasse alors que la musique s'arrête. Un vrai baiser où sa langue joue avec la mienne. Il rompt le baiser en me laissant hors d'haleine. Nous saluons et là, je vois ce qui a attiré son regard. Sa sangsue de Darlian est là et lui fait de grands signes pour qu'il vienne la voir. Son baiser devait être pour qu'elle lui fiche la paix. Alors je joue son jeu et me colle à lui en m'accrochant à son cou. Le pot de colle me lance des regards noirs alors que nous quittons la scène.

- Merci. Me fait-il en relâchant sa prise sur mon corps

-Ce fut un plaisir. Lances-je sur un ton mordant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

Le brun me lance des regards d'incompréhension mais je n'y réponds pas. Je me change en vitesse et commence à me coiffer.

- Laisse ton visage et tes cheveux comme ça.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu es censé être une femme. Si quelqu'un voit que tu es un homme, tout est foutu !

- HumTu auras une énorme dette envers-moi. Tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui.

Il jette un œil dehors.

- Elle va pas me lâcher cette folle !

- Miss Darlian est encore là ?

- Ouais.

- Bon ba on y va !

J'ouvre la porte en grand et sors de la loge. Heero m'attrape par la taille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien je t'ai dit.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé si je t'ai pris au dépourvu.

- Ouais c'est ça ! En tout cas te servir de moi pour éloigner cette bonne femme ne te dérange pas.

- Quoi !

- Tu as très bien compris. On y va ? J'ai la dalle moi.

Nous avançons dans le couloir et Darlian s'approche de nous. Heero ne laisse pas le temps à la blonde de me voir de plus près qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau juste devant elle.

Vexée, la riche sangsue d'en va. Le japonais ne rompt pas le baiser et explore ma bouche dans tous ses recoins. C'est tellement bon que j'y réponds.

Nous, nous écartons à bout de souffle. Heero me fixe avec un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne peux m'empêcher de capturer ses lèvres à mon tour en nouant mes bras à son cou. Il y répond immédiatement en glissant ses mains sous mon T-shirt. Nous sommes interrompus par le cri de " l'affamé Barton ".

- Tu avais raison !

- De quoi ?

- Ton estomac aurait gâché la musique !

Nous éclatons de rire. Il me prend la main et nous allons en ville à la recherche d'un restaurant.

Nous mangeons et discutons beaucoup. Après avoir dîné, nous rentrons à la pension pour prendre des nouvelles d'Hilde. Quand nous nous arrêtons, je descends mais Heero m'attrape le poignet et m'attire à lui. Il est toujours assis sur la moto et moi je suis debout, collé à son torse. Son visage se colle à mon torse et ses bras m'enserre la taille. J'aime cette position où il cherche un réconfort.

- Heero ! !

Nous, nous lâchons rapidement et nous, nous retournons.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Hilde !

Ni une, ni deux, mon japonais saute de la moto et court vers la chambre de sa partenaire.

Duo et moi le suivons de près.

Quand nous arrivons dans la chambre, on voit la jeune femme se tordre de douleur et respirer difficilement.

La peur qu'elle ne meurt asphyxiée me submerge. Je pars le plus vite possible à la recherche de mon père.

Je le trouve endormi dans son lit. Je le secoue et lui demande de se lever. Au lieu de réveiller seulement mon docteur de père, je réveille les deux.

- Bébé ça ne va pas ? Me demande ma maman.

- Non, c'est pas moi !

- C'est Lucrézia ?

- Non ! Viens papa ! Vite !

Mon père se lève sous le regard inquiet de mon autre père.

Je prends sa trousse qu'il emmène partout et le guide jusqu'à la chambre de l'allemande. Heero essaie de réconforter la jeune femme quand nous entrons.

- Tout le monde dehors ! Dit mon père en entrant.

Tout le monde s'exécute. Nous attendons sur le perron de la petite baraque.

Heero est anxieux et fait les cents pas. Je m'approche de lui et lui prends la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'est pas seul et que nous nous inquiétons tous pour Hilde.

Le japonais me prend, alors, dans ses bras et me serre comme qu'il s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mon père va la soigner.

Il me passe la main dans les cheveux puis, il y engouffre son visage.

Duo, Dorothy et Howard sont à côté de la porte et ne se soucient pas de nous.

Heero me pousse plus dans un coin sombre et me colle à la rambarde. Il se met à me frotter le dos d'une main pendant que l'autre effectue le même mouvement sur mes fesses. J'essaie de le calmer en lui massant la nuque.

Au moment où mon père sort de la chambre, nous nous écartons instinctivement, comme prit en faute.

Heero s'avance vers lui.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle va s'en remettre.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier ?

- Ne vous approchez plus de mon fils !

Nous en restons sans voix. Au moment où j'allais répliquer mon père me prend le poignet et me tire derrière lui.

- Viens Wufei ! Me dit-il alors que j'essaie de dire au revoir aux autres.

Arrivé à mi-chemin il me lâche et se retourne vers moi.

- Je t'interdis de revoir ces types.

- Mais

- Je ne dirais rien à Quatre en rentrant et enlève ce maquillage, on dirait une pute !

Mon père repart et ne voit pas mon visage. Il se retourne pour voir si je le suis. Je ne peux affronter son regard et m'enfuis sous ses appels.

Je me retrouve près du lac, entouré de forêt. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne me sens trahi par mon père, lui qui disait qu'il ferait tout pour nous comprendre. Je suis tellement en colère contre lui que je ne peux pas rentrer ce soir au bungalow. J'erre dans les bois, enfermé dans mes pensées et je me retrouve face à la chambre de mon japonais sans même m'en rendre compte.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à aller frapper à sa porte.

Quand il m'ouvre j'ai envie de me blottir contre lui et de laisser échapper ma tristesse ! Je le trouve torse nu, une serviette autour du cou.

Il me regarde et je repense à ce qu'a dit mon père.

Je m'apprête à partir quand il me retient en attrapant ma taille.

- Jamais je ne pourrais obéir à ton père. Murmure-t-il.

Je m'effondre en pleure et lui me retourne et me sert plus fort dans ses bras.

- Tu veux entrer ? Demande mon brun alors que mes larmes cessent de tomber.

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot et le suis à l'intérieur. Il me fait asseoir sur un fauteuil face au lit.

- C'est ce qu'à dit ton père qui te met dans cet état ?

- Non. Il m'a trahi. Il m'a menti et c'est aujourd'hui que je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Hn

- Je suis désolé ! Mon père n'a jamais agit comme ça avec mes amis.

- Seulement ami ?

Je me sens rougir à sa question. Il se lève, allume la chaîne hi-fi et met un disque.

- Tu ne veux peut-être pas

- Non laisse ! Cries-je alors.

Il s'assoit sur son lit, face à moi.

- Je le comprends, tu sais.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, il veut te protéger. J'en ferais autant si j'étais à sa place.

- Peut-être, mais, il n'aurait pas dû le dire et aussi durement !

- Tu sais, j'en ai l'habitude.

- Non !! Hurles-je en me levant. Mon père a toujours été juste et il nous fait confiance, me faisait confiance devrais-je dire.

- Et bien à toi de la regagner.

- Si je fais ça, je ne te verrais plus.

- Je ne suis pas une bonne fréquentation.

- C'est faux ! Je sais reconnaître les gens bien maintenant.

- Hein! ?

- Ba oui. J'ai eu des ennuis et du coup maintenant je sais reconnaître facilement les emmerdeurs.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui obéir ?

- Parce qu'il a tord ! Et, si je lui obéis, je vais perdre la raison. J'ai besoin de toi.

- Bébé, tu dois obéir à ton père. C'est un homme bien.

- Danses avec moi.

- Tu devrais rentrer

Je me lève et lui tends la main. Il ne semble pas vouloir se lever. Je commence alors à me déhancher devant lui. Je descends lentement et me mets accroupis devant mon japonais. Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses. En me relevant, je fais glisser mes mains vers l'intérieur de celles-ci. Je me penche sur son visage et effleure ses lèvres des miennes.

- Danses avec moi.

Je suis très près de lui.

Heero se lève en me redressant avec une main sur ma nuque. Il commence à bouger et je me laisse faire quand il me colle contre lui. Il balance ses hanches contre les miennes.

Je suis envoûté et désireux de cet homme. Je me cambre au plus que je peux et colle mon érection à celle du japonais. Quand il me redresse, je laisse mes mains courir sur son torse. Mon brun s'accroche alors à mes fesses et intime un frottement à nous deux sexes.

- Plus ! J'ai du mal à parler et avoir une respiration calme. Je le veux contre moi.

Heero me prend une jambe et la monte plus haut que son bassin. Mon autre jambe ne me tient plus. Seul mon futur amant me permet de rester debout. Il me tient en dessous des fesses et me les masse en même temps.

J'halète. Soudain il me fait frotter de haut en bas sur son membre gonfler. IL grogne contre les vêtements.

Le Japonais me lâche la jambe que je garde là où l'a mise. Et, pendant qu'il continue à me faire, faire ce mouvement de bassin, il m'enlève ma veste. Pour que mon vêtement tombe à terre, je me cambre et lâche le cou de mon ami. Je laisse mes bras tombés en arrière. Ma veste tombe sur le sol mais, au moment où je veux me redresser, il m'appuie sur le ventre et frotte son membre durci fortement contre le mien.

Il me lève mon T-shirt et le fait glisser lentement tout en frôlant ma peau de sa main.

Je me retrouve torse nu et sa main qui me faisait effectuer le mouvement de va et vient remonte dans mon dos et me redresse.

Mon esprit se brouille, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je veux lui appartenir, à lui seul.

Quand notre peau entre en contact, totalement scotchée, je m'accroche à son cou.

- Tu veux vraiment ? Sa voix est rauque et son souffle est aussi saccadé que le mien.

Pour toute réponse, je reprends les mouvements de bassin et l'embrasse. Juste un baiser papillon, mais, lui, ne semble pas apprécié. Il m'attrape les cheveux et m'oblige à revenir sur ses lèvres. D'abord ce n'est qu'une simple pression. Il appuie ses lèvres de plus en plus fort et fini par demander l'accès à ma bouche. Je décolle mes lèvres pour le laisser passer mais il continue de les caresser du bout de sa langue. Heero se met ensuite à les mordiller doucement puis les sucer avidement. Au moment où je commence à manquer d'air, il se met à donner quelques coups de langue sur mon palet. Il rompt le contact et le baiser reste à moitié consommé. Etant insatisfait et voulant plus, mon japonais reprend possession de ma bouche pour l'explorer immédiatement. Sa langue explore tous les recoins de ma bouche, se frotte contre la mienne puis repart. Il emplit toute ma bouche. Sa langue est chaude et lèche tous les endroits de ma bouche. Il enroule quelque fois sa chaire sur la mienne et repart sur mon palet, mes dents Il s'écarte et me laisse haletant dans ses bras. Je suis comme un légume livré à son croqueur.

Il m'allonge sur son lit et se met à dévorer mon cou. Mon beau brun trouve un endroit qui m'est sensible. Il le lèche, le suce souffle dessus. Je frissonne tellement ses baisers sont bons.

Il m'embrasse de nouveaux et joue cette fois entièrement avec ma langue. Je lui rends alors son baiser, mais je hoquette de surprise lorsque je le sens déboutonner mon pantalon. Même si je l'aime, je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Il se redresse sur un bras et me regarde langoureusement.

- Tu n'as jamais?

- Non. Je suis désolé.

- Je ferais attention. Je ne te ferais pas de mal.

J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et mon japonais m'embrasse de suite. Il reprend le déboutonnage de mon pantalon. Une fois fait, il met une de ses mains sous ma taille et me lève le bassin. De son autre main, il fait glisser le tissu et la laisse traîner sur mes fesses, puis ma cuisse intérieure pour, enfin, éjecter le pantalon du pied.

Je me retrouve en boxer sous son regard désireux. Il se relève pour se mettre à genoux. Il enlève son pantalon et son boxer devant mes yeux gênés et ébahis. Heero se retrouve nu. Je le vois lever sa main et la posée sur mon torse. Je vois ses mouvements au ralenti mais les sensations et le plaisir sont de plus en plus intenses. Heero trace chaque ligne de mes muscles avec ses doigts. Il semble faire un repérage de toutes les zones qui me rendent fou. Après avoir passer sa main sur tout mon corps, il se met à me retirer mon seul rempart. Mon boxer rejoint nos vêtements à terre. Mon amour reprend l'exploration de mon corps avec ses lèvres, mais, cette foi-ci, il ne cible que mes zones sensibles. Tout en m'embrassant sur l'intérieur des cuisses, sa main pince, caresse et joue avec mes tétons. Un gémissement envahit la pièce et je me rends compte que tous les bruits qui fusent dans la salle, sortent de ma gorge. Mon danseur se relève et remplace sa main par sa bouche qui alterne entre mes deux boutons de chaire durcis par le plaisir. Soudain je sens un frottement léger sur mon membre. Ce n'est qu'un frôlement, mais un frôlement qui m'excite. Je me cambre pour sentir plus pleinement cette peau à la fois dure et douce. Il se met à me regarder. La vision du visage de mon amant avec sa langue léchant un de mes tétons ainsi qu'un sourire franc et carnassier, me fait perdre toute raison. Mon cœur bat très vite et rate un battement lorsque Heero applique un va et vient sur mon membre durci par l'excitation. Mon brun sait que c'est ma première fois. Il me donne tout sans recevoir. J'essaie de lui rendre ses caresses mais il m'en empêche en m'attrapant les mains et les plaçant de chaque côté de mon corps. Je grogne car en m'interdisant de le toucher, il a retiré sa main de ma virilité.

- Chut ! Laisses-moi faire. Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle me donne des frissons. Il se met à m'embrasser dans le cou mais je ne sens plus ses mains. Soudain, l'une d'elle me relève ma jambe et l'écarte un peu. Je la plie alors et repose mon pied sur le lit. Dans cette position, j'ai l'impression d'être vulnérable et de m'offrir complètement au japonais. Il passe ensuite ses doigts sur l'extrémité de mon intimité. C'est bizarre, ils sont humides voire même visqueux. Je me relève sur les coudes pour essayer de voir ce qu'il fait mais il me rallonge avec son autre bras.

- Qu'est-ce q

- Reste comme ça.

Il m'empêche de parler en m'embrassant langoureusement et c'est à ce moment qu'il insert un de ses doigts en moi. J'ai peur, j'essaie de fuir cet intrus. Il casse alors le baiser.

- Reste calme. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Mais qu

- Ca va éviter que je te blesse.

Je reste sceptique et tendu. Son doigt se crispe en même temps que moi. Ce n'est pas que ça fasse mal, mais c'est bizarre et gênant. Je grimace quand il bouge un peu en moi. Je me crispe encore.

- Tu as confiances en moi ? Me demande-t-il.

- Arrives-je à dire.

- Laisses-toi faire. Il recommence à me tendre avec son doigt.

- C'est gênant etAH ! 

Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier. Il le laisse entrer entièrement puis commence à faire un mouvement en ciseaux. Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, mais Heero fait tout pour. Il m'embrasse partout et laisse courir son autre main là où je suis le plus sensible, les côtes, les seins Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je me détends et écarte un peu plus les jambes. C'est à ce moment qu'il pousse son troisième doigt. Il continue à me détendre et peu à peu entame un mouvement assez soutenu de va et vient. Et là je comprends pourquoi mes pères font tellement de bruit des fois.

- AAAAAAAAAAHH !!!

Je me cambre sous le coup du plaisir. Heero vient de brosser un endroit de mon corps inconnu jusqu'à présent avec ses doigts. Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est mais je m'en fiche. C'est trop bon !

Je gémis, hurle et m'accroche à mon brun en me cambrant et m'empalant moi-même sur ses doigts pour qu'il aille plus loin en moi.

- Lâches-moi. Me dit-il doucement.

- HumAh !!

- Tu en veux plus ? Il me regarde en souriant.

- Huhum J'acquiesce de la tête.

- Alors lâches-moi.

Je lui obéis et lui me dépose une série de baisers papillons sur tout corps en descendant de plus en plus vers mon entrejambe. Mon sexe est dur et dressé. Heero met sa tête au-dessus et se place perpendiculairement à mon corps. Sa main applique toujours un mouvement tantôt lent tantôt rapide en mon intimité. Mais quand une langue sauvage se met à titiller mon gland, je ne peux m'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise. Sa bouche finit par capturer en entier mon membre. Les parois chaudes et cette langue me rendent fou. Il applique un mouvement de va et vient lent et synchrone sur mon sexe et dans mon intimité. Je gémis et hurle de plus en plus et lui augmente le rythme des allées et venues.

-HumHeero !!!

Je me libère dans sa bouche et lui avale quasiment tout. Il se redresse et m'embrasse, me faisant goûter ma propre semence. Mes jambes se lèvent, grâce aux mains de mon amant, et se placent sur les épaules de celui-ci. Il rompt le baiser. Je suis à bout de souffle mais je veux aller jusqu'au bout avec lui. Il se place correctement et met son sexe à mon entrée.

- Ca va faire un peu mal !

Je le regarde avec désir et convoitise. Je lui donne mon plus beau sourire. Cela semble suffisant pour mon danseur. Il me pénètre doucement, très lentement. Je le vois se mordre la lèvre. Je suis sûr qu'il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est d'entrer le plus rapidement en moi et nous envoyer au 7éme ciel. Il m'a tant donné ce soir que je veux lui rendre le plaisir qu'il m'a donné. Je me cambre alors et m'empale sur son membre. Ca me fait mal au début mais j'arrive à retenir le cri de douleur qui monte en moi. Il me plaque contre le lit et m'empêche de bouger. Heero est complètement en moi mais ne bouge pas.

- Heeroooooo ! Vient !! Le supplies-je alors.

Il se penche sur moi et m'embrasse longuement. Au moment où il s'écarte de mes lèvres il donne le premier coup de reins. Il donne par la suite une série de coup de butoir lent et régulier. J'aime tellement ça que je veux plus et encore plus. J'enserre sa taille de mes jambes et m'accroche à son cou. Je ne touche plus le lit. Heero me porte et m'empale sur son membre. Je lui en demande plus et il accède à ma requête. Il se penche en arrière et se met quasiment à genoux. Mon japonais m'embrasse et pendant le baiser, il me soulève et me pénètre encore plus profondément. C'est tellement fort que je romps le baiser pour hurler mon plaisir. Il continue ce traitement pendant une à deux minutes selon moi mais, je sais très bien que c'était bien plus long que ça quand Heero et moi, nous nous sommes libérés. J'aurais voulu que ça dure encore et encore. Mais, il m'a tant épuisé que je m'endors dans ses bras une fois qu'il s'est retiré.

Je me réveille le lendemain dans un cocon de douceur et de protection. Mon Heero dort encore. Il me serre contre lui et passe une jambe sur les miennes. Il est à moitié coucher sur moi, son visage dans mon cou. Dans mon observation je ne peux m'empêcher de dire à haute voix que je l'aime.

- Moi aussi Bébé. Me répond-il en m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou et se relevant ensuite sur son coude.

Je me sens rougir et du coup je me cache dans son torse.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais réveillé. Le Sermonnes-je.

- Si je l'avais fait, je n'aurais pas eu droit à cette petite déclaration.

Je lui tire la langue et essaie de me lever mais il me retient et commence à me chatouiller. Nous, nous battons comme ça pendant quelques minutes mais je sais que je dois rejoindre ma famille.

- Il va falloir que j'y aille. Dis-je en me dégageant de sa prise.

- Hn.

- On se voit après le p'ti dèj' ?

- viens quand tu veux ! Me dit-il avec son sourire séducteur.

Il est adorable et pendant tout le reste des vacances, je le rejoins pour, soit danser soit faire des câlins ^________^

Mais le problème c'est que nous nous étions pas rendu compte que la sangsue nous espionnait et fulminait de rage. Un soir elle est allée raconter au fils du patron que dans la journée elle avait aperçu le professeur de danse s'en prendre à un client. Sur le coup Treize ne l'a pas trop cru mais en a référé à son père. Ils sont donc aller interroger Heero mais, il ne pouvait pas dire que nous étions ensemble depuis un mois. Il a donc inventé une excuse pour m'éviter des ennuies avec mon père. Malheureusement les Khushrénada ne l'ont pas cru. Il semblerait qu'une amie de mademoiselle Darlian a eu le même problème l'an passé mais n'avait pas osé en parler car le japonais lui aurait fait des menaces.

Quand Treize et le champignon sont venus à notre table le matin et nous ont annoncés qu'il y a avait un voleur violent parmi le personnel, mes parents ont tout de suite paniqué.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Nous savons qui il est !

- Ah ! Et qui est-ce ? Demanda ma mère.

- Heero Yuy ! 

- Quoi ! M'écries-je.

- Nous avons des témoins et une victime. Viens Treize je vais te montrer ce qu'il faut faire avec ce genre de vaurien.

Les deux hommes s'éloignent un peu pour parler avec des policiers qui viennent d'arriver.

- Papa c'est pas lui ! Il n'a rien fait !

- Comment le sais-tu Bébé ? Me demande-t-il alors.

- Je peux pas te le dire mais il faut me croire !

- Non Bébé ! Je ne peux pas te croire !

Les deux propriétaires reviennent vers nous et je ne pense qu'à une chose : sauver Heero.

- Monsieur Khushrénada ce n'est pas Heero qui a fait ça ! 

- Et comment le savez-vous jeune homme ?

- 

- Allons-y !

- Non ! Il est innocent ! 

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi à mon éclat de voix.

- Si je le sais c'est parce qu'il était avec moi toute la journée d'hier.

- Bébé ça s'est passer le soir.

- Toute la journée Treize ! Je ne l'ai pas quitter jusqu'à ce matin.

Et là toute ma famille en tombe à la renverse. Mon père me lance un regard noir et Treize est sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

Les policiers repartent mais les deux patrons me regardent les yeux hors de leurs orbites. Puis Guewen attire son fils par le bras dehors.

A ce moment je me rapproche de mon père pour essayer de lui parler mais il me fuit et sort de la pièce sans me jeter le moindre regard.

Je le suis et le retrouve assis sur un fauteuil sur un perron face au lac.

- Papa ?

- 

- Je t'en pris dis moi quelque chose ! 

- 

- Tu penses que je t'ai mentis mais c'est toi qui m'y as poussé ! Si tu n'avais pas rejeté Heero tout de suite, je n'aurais pas eu à te cacher la vérité. Mais c'est toi le menteur ici ! Tu m'as dis que tu me faisais confiance et pourtant tu m'as traité pire qu'un moins que rien. J'ai l'impression que tu ne me considère plus comme ton fils et ça c'est pire que tout. Tu m'as rejeté parce que j'ai fait un choix que je ne regrette pas. J'aime Heero et ça tu ne pourras jamais rien y faire. Alors je te le demande : Ai-je encore un père ou pas ?

J'attends sa réponse mais il semble ne pas vouloir y remédier. Je m'en vais alors pour ne pas à avoir à m'énerver contre mon propre père.

Plus tard, je me réveille dans la chambre du japonais. Et je me rends compte que c'est lui qui m'a réveillé.

- On t'a cherché partout ! 

- Désolé ! Alors ?

- Les flics ont découvert que c'était Darlian qui avait tout inventé et l'ont arrêté pour faux témoignage.

- C'est génial ! Je me lève et lui saute au cou.

- Ch'ui viré Bébé !

- Quoi ?

- Pour le patron j'ai abusé de la confiance d'un client pour le mettre dans mon lit. Mais le pire c'est que si je ne me défends pas il me donne un supplément !

- J'ai fait tout ça pour rien alors ! Dans les deux cas tu te fais virer !

- Ne dis pas de connerie ! Tu m'as évité la prison c'est déjà beaucoup !

- Hum!

- Aller Bébé tu sais où me trouver de toute façon ! Il me fait un clin d'œil.

J'essaie de lui sourire mais le savoir avec son père ne me rassure pas du tout. Il va le faire entrer dans l'armée. Quel gâchis !

Il part le soir même. Avec son sac sur le dos et un autre sur l'arrière de la moto je lui dis au revoir.

Je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. Je vais être seul pendant les quelques jours qu'ils nous restent ici.

  


Ce que je craignais arrive. Je suis seul dans la propriété même si Duo essaie de me changer les idées et me donne quelques nouvelles de mon danseur. Lu est devenue très gentille avec moi alors que mon père ne me laisse plus aller nul part seul sauf si je reste dans son champ de vision.

La soirée de fin de saison arrive mais le cœur n'y ai pas. Je sais que Lucrézia y participe mais il n'empêche ça n'est pas la même chose en sachant que la danse prévue pour clôturer le spectacle ne se fera pas.

Tout les employer sont près de la grande porte d'entrée. Ils sont calmes au début mais finissent par faire un peu de bruit. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il leur prend. Ils s'étaient tous dit qu'ils ne participeraient pas à la bonne humeur de la soirée par sympathie pour Heero.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je vois mon père virer à un rouge colère peu recommandable. Je me retourne alors et vois mon japonais me faire un sourire radieux.

- Viens !

Il m'attire à sa suite et moi je le suis sans la moindre résistance. Nous montons sur scène interrompant la chanson que les participants massacrent de leur voix.

Il s'approche du micro lorsque tous les pseudo chanteurs sont descendus.

- Depuis cinq ans que je travaille ici on ne m'a jamais rien dit sur mes actions. C'est pour ça que ce soir je viens faire la dernière danse de l'année que j'ai toujours effectuée. Ce soir je la ferais avec la personne qui m'a ouvert les yeux et montrer que l'on pouvait être fier de ses choix. Monsieur Chang Barton !

Il me laisse seul sur scène pour revenir avec sa veste en moins. La musique commence et il m'attire à lui. On est collé l'un à l'autre et il commence non pas une danse de démonstration mais notre danse à nous. Celle de la fusion de nos deux corps. Mouvements lents, hypnotiques, parfois saccadés et extatiques. Les gens autour de nous semblent parfaitement en symbiose avec notre danse. Il est vrai que le regard cobalt de mon amant m'attire mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir les autres employés commencer à se mouvoir et danser au centre de l'allée. La soirée vire donc en fiesta générale sans que le directeur ne fasse quoique ce soit.

Ce soir là mon père n'a fait aucune réflexion à mon ami mais il ne l'a jamais accepté dans la famille non plus. Seuls Lu et mon papa Quatre viennent nous voir. Et vi !! Ch'ui devenu le barman de la pension et quelque fois je bosse dans des bars de la ville. Heero lui continue son job de danseur à mon plus grand bonheur ^________^

  


FIN

  


Merci d'avoir lu et un ti mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez est le bien venu ^^

  
  


Bye

Fèn

  



End file.
